Dark and Light
by Firegirl 156
Summary: Okay it's been 12 years since Clay proposed to Haley and things are going fine. Or are they? With Sara just having found a destructive power what will Chase do to get it? What will Sara do to feel like she belongs? Sequel to Earth and Nature.
1. Chapter 1 Haley

Me: HEY EVERYONE! We're back but theirs some news

Haley: What is it What is it

Kim: We will be updating this story the news is that it won't be as often as I used to

Me: I AM IN SCHOOL PEOPLE!!!! We will update when we can but I may go from anywhere between 1 to 3 weeks without updating. I have other stories that I need to post or write.

Haley: Don't be so mean to them

Kim: Listen you're new so I'll cut you some slack but you better cut out the nice game

Haley: Okay Kim I'll be tough (Chase walks through the door) Hey you get out

Chase: What was that

Haley: Heh, Heh . . . AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH KIM!!!!!!!

Kim: Chase why are you here and why should I not ill you where you stand

Me: (Walking up to Chase and throwing my arms around his neck) Chasey!

Chase: Fiery

Kim: *WTPF WTPF WTPF What in the heck!

Me: What we're going out after the chapter

Haley: Kim's having an emotional overload and Firegirl's EEEEEWWWWW! So Firegirl doesn't own Xaolin Showdown!

**Chapter 1**

**Haley**

I watch as my husband of 11 years teaches my brothers how to use their Wudai powers. I hear a sigh from next to me and I turn to see Sara

standing there. "Sara why don't you go practice with your brothers?" "Kim promised me she would teach me. She understands destructive powers"

Sara replies simply. She smiles and then looks back at the boys. Sara was 16 now and had just found her powers last year. "You ready kiddo" I

hear and see Kim walk out of the Temple holding both Evan and Katie's hands. "Mama" Evan squeals and then runs straight at me. I pick him up.

"Neither one of them wanted to take a nap so I gave up" Kim chuckles. "Kim can we practice now?" Sara asks. Kim smiles and hands Katie's hand

to me. "Stay with Auntie Haley" Kim tells the toddler. Both she and Sara walk onto the other training field. "Okay Sara show me what you got" Kim

says. Sara closes her eyes. "Twilight Night Darkness" she says. A slight shadow goes over the field and ghostly figures start to appear. Katie and

Evan hold on to me a little bit tighter but stay where they are. The figures start to take the shape of people. "Okay now focus on the practice

dummies" Kim calls out. Two figures run foreword and attack/destroy the dummy. "Good now Wudai power" Kim orders. "Wudai Moon Darkness"

Sara calls out. Small dots of darkness appear around Sara. Two move to two different dummies and they explode. "Okay now Sara go into fighting

mode" Kim yells out. The figures and dots disappear and the shadow retreat until there is a dark purply mist around Sara. Her hands burst into

purple flame like things**. "Hani Dragon Igneous" Kim says and flames surround her. They go at each other, neither one giving an inch. "She really

has moved up in the past year" I hear from behind me. I jump startled and turn to see Clay behind me. "Oh clay you startled me I thought you

were training the boys?" I say. "They got into their own fight so I came to see Sara train" he replies. I turn back to the fight. "Kim training Sara

again" I hear and I know Rai has joined us. Sara flips over Kim's head and tries to kick her down but Kim dodges. "Yeah I swear they train

everyday and everyday I swear Sara gets better" Clay replies. "Why is everyone standing around when there are chores to be done?" Omi

asks/yells walking up. I turn to the monk who was just a head shorter than me. "We're watching Sara train now shush" I say and then turn back

to the fight. Out of the corner of my eye I see him turn and start to watch as well. "Keep your eyes open and look for . . ." Kim never got to finish

that instruction because Sara had landed a kick at her side that sent her flying towards the ground. Kim stood over Kim, the purple dissipating.

"You were saying" Sara chuckles. "Okay you win. I accept my loss" Kim chuckles. Sara turns and skips off towards the gardens. "That girl is good"

Kim says as Rai helps her get up. I smile and then walk off towards my room with Evan.

* * *

(Chase and I make out on a couch)

Kim: THAT IS SO WRONG!!!!

Haley: Definitely

Me: Oh chill if you get Rai then I get Chase

Chase: At least she's taking it better than Wuya

Me: Yeah we had to put her in another puzzle box

Kim: You stuck witchy woman in another box

Me: Yep Oh and everyone yes Haley has the power of Darkness. If you didn't figure that out. Also the title of the chapter means whose POV it is. This chapter's Haley's and the next one is in Sara's. Whenever I can get that out. Now if you all don't mind I'm going to go back to making out with my boyfriend.

Rai: (Walking in) OH MY! WHAT THE!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim & Haley: Please Review!

Rai: I mean that is so unnecessary!!!!!

*WTPF- What The Pa Farctle

** Sara's hands look like Shego's off on Kim Possible only Purple. Also I don't own Kim Possible either.


	2. Chapter 2 Sara

Me: HHHHEEEEELLLLOOOO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Chase grabs me, turns me around, and holds me around the waist)

Chase: And hello to you

Me: Hey Chasey how are you today

Chase: Better now that you're here

(Chase and I start to kiss)

Kim: Can you please stop sucking face in my living room

Me: Oh so you and Rai can suck face but we can't

Kim: Yes

Me: Oh you little

Haley: Guy calm it. I'm tired of being the nice girl and doing what everyone tells me to do. Get over your problems or I'm going to vine squeeze the heck out of you guys!

Me & Kim: Yes Haley

Chase: Well this is an interesting change of events

Me: Yeah so I guess we should get on the chapter

Me & Chase & Kim & Haley: I/She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 2**

**Sara**

I walk into the gardens and sigh. I love my power but sometimes it seemed as if no one understands. 'Caw, caw' I hear and turn with a start. A

bird sits there with a note in its beak. I take it and open it. I read:

_I know feel as if you don't belong_

_if you want to find someone that truly cares_

_and understands then meet me in the_

_woods tonight at midnight. Bring no one._

I look at the note and then rip off a corner. I wave my hand and a pencil materializes. I write one word, just two letters. I give it to the bird and it

flys off.

**???'s POV**

I hold out my arm and a bird lands on it. I take the note from it and open it. It says two letters: OK

**Sara's POV **

**Midnight**

I sneak out of the Temple and jump over the wall. I walk into the forest and just start to wander around. I enter a clearing. "You actually came" I

hear. I whirl around but no ones there. "Show yourself" I say. "Don't worry Sara, I won't hurt you" the voice says. "You said you understood me.

How?" I ask. I hear a whoosh behind me and I turn and gasp. "Because my dear, I'm the Prince of Darkness" Chase Young says. "Chase you try

anything and you're your own Tiger's chow" I hiss. "Don't worry as I said before. I won't hurt you" he says. "As if you could" I say. "Now Sara I

came to help you" Chase says. "I don't need help from you" I hiss. "Very well but if you ever feel lost or left out or even misunderstood, come to

me I understand" Chase says and disappears. I rush back to the Temple and then sneak back into bed trying to forget what just happened.

* * *

Haley: OH YEAH! YOU GO BABY SISTER!!!

Me: You're so bad

Chase: You wrote me that way

(Chase and I start to kiss)

Kim: (sigh) Oh well I guess we'll just have to get used to it.

Rai: I guess so

(Kim and Rai start to kiss)

Haley: Oh that's just. CLAY!!!

Clay: Yes

Haley: I love you

Clay: (chuckles) I love you too

(Clay and Haley start to kiss)

Omi: Am I the only one not with someone well I guess I'm the only one exiting this chapter.

All but Omi: NOT A CHANCE!!!

Me, Chase, Kim, Rai, Haley, Clay & Omi: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Hey this is the Author speaking out of chat. I have some bad news. Due to bad writers block with this story I will not be posting this story for a little bit. Please forgive me and I love all of you who devotedly read and put up with my far story chapter postings. I will do my best and post ASAP. Your author - Firegirl


	3. Chapter 3 Clay

Me: Hello well after that very disturbing kissing chapter we decided that only the 3 major girls are doing chat.

Kim: Yeah my house can not fit that many people in it

Haley: Not only that but it's just easier

Jamie: What about me?

Kris: And me?

Sara: And me?

Me: Fine only females are allowed to do chats okay

Zuko: Does that mean I have to go?

Me: No now stop. Chase doesn't know you exist and I intend to keep it that way

Kim: You're cheating on Chase

Me: Not technically they're from different shows so I'm allowed.

Haley: That is so messed up

Me: Oh really Miss Booth is my boyfriend even though I'm married

Haley: Hey that's not anyone's business

Sara: So I'm like the only one here allowed to like a character from another show/book/movie. YEAH!!!!!!!! Hey Kurama come here my little eye candy!

Kris: Okay while their arguing about people cheating I'm going to end this chat. Okay she doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Bones, Yu-Yu Hakasho, or Danny Phantom, or Teen Titans.

Jamie: Oh shut up Kim! You like Danny Fenton/Phantom!

Kim: Oh yeah you little Robin lover!

Kris: Did I call it or what.

**Chapter 3**

**Clay's POV**

"You know I'm starting to worry about Sara" Haley says worriedly. "Hon she's a 16 year old, she's going to be weird" I chuckle. "Mark and Jeff

weren't like this" she replies. "They're also boys and they both remember their real parents and their brother. Sara's the youngest and has also

never truly been able to know about her family. She's just going through a stage, she'll be okay" I assure her. "What's that?" she asks pointing to

the ground. I pick up a piece of paper. "It's to Sara. It says if she wants to find someone who understands her, to meet that person in the woods

tonight" I say. "Well come on I want to see who it is" Haley says and we head out into the woods. We sneak around for a while. "Wait did you

hear that" Haley whispers. We hear a female and male voice up ahead. We burst through the bushes to find Wuya and Hannibal standing there.

"Well looky who we have here, our Xiaolin friends" Hannibal chuckles. "Oh I am so not in the mood for this" Haley hisses. Wuya throws a green bolt

at Haley who dodges. "Hannibal jumps in front of me "Moby Morpher" he yells. He grows to my size and starts to lash out at me with his arms. I

hop over him and then yell "Haley come on!" She grabs my hand. "Master Dragon Earth!" I yell. At the exact same time she tells out "Master

Dragon Nature!" I turn pure rock and she turns into pure plant. We both sink into the earth and then come up creating a half plant, half earth

creature. We beat Wuya and Hannibal then turn back to normal. "Okay that was weird, why were Wuya and Hannibal out without Chase?" I ask. "I

don't know but I'm . . ." Haley passes out without finishing. I carefully pick her up and start to head back to the Temple.

* * *

Kim: Oh and another thing . . . eeeppp!

(All the boys walk in)

Rai: So Kim you like Danny Fenton/Phantom huh?

Kim: Rai please let me explain . . .

Jamie: Clay please listen I do love you more than Robin

Clay 2: Save it Jamie

Jamie: But Clay . . .

Haley: I love you more than you'll ever know I just

Clay 1: Oh then why do you like other guys

Haley: Oh don't tell me you don't look at other girls . . .

Me: I know for a fact you look at Wuya and Kat a lot so what about that

Chase: But that's different you're not supposed to look at other guys

Me: Oh so I can't look at other guys but you can look at other girls well . . .

All girls but Sara and Kris: Then maybe we have a little problem here so maybe we should spend some time apart

All the guys but Omi and Jack: Wait no! How did we lose control of this situation?

Omi: Kris you love me don't you?

Kris: Of course I do Omi. I may say someone looks cute but it doesn't mean anything. I love you and only you even though sometimes you don't know when to keep your mouth shut.

Omi: I love you too! Even though you lecture a lot.

(Omi and Kris kiss)

Sara: Well seeing as everyone is busy I'll end this chapter. What will happen with me? What is Chase's evil plan? Will everyone in the chat divorce? Review and find out in the next installment of Dark and Light!

* * *

Hey this is the Author speaking out of chat. I have some bad news. Due to bad writers block with this story I will not be posting this story for a little bit. Please forgive me and I love all of you who devotedly read and put up with my far story chapter postings. I will do my best and post ASAP. Your author - Firegirl


	4. Chapter 4 Sara

All girls but Sara and Kris: I just cannot believe you said that!

All guys but Omi and Jack: But . . . we . . . I . . . you . . .

Omi, Kris, and Sara: I can't believe they're still fighting it's already the next chapter!

Girls: (Turning around) Maybe we need to spend some time apart

Boys: Turn around

Girls: Wha . . .

(Boys kiss girls)

Kris & Sara: How did we not see this coming?

Girls: Why was I mad again?

Guys: I don't know

Kris & Sara: Oh boy so they both know each others weaknesses.

**Chapter 4**

**Sara**

I awake the next morning and head towards the kitchen. As I get closer to the Living room though I stop. "When we went out in the forest after

finding the note we ran into Hannibal and Wuya. Now I'm just not sure what to think" I hear Haley say. "Now Haley how do we know that note

was for Sara" I hear Clay say. "She's the only one who could feel misunderstood Clay" Kimiko almost yells at him. "Well I don't think Sara should be

trusted. She has the power of Darkness, which has always been an evil element. Sara should be watched and not allowed to use her element" I

hear Omi say. My anger flares. I burst into the room. "So you think I can't be trusted huh?!? I went and saw Chase last night! But I didn't go with

him! I stayed where I was wanted! Well apparently I misunderstood where I should be! Well fine I'm going with Chase!" I yell. Chase appears in

front of me. "Let's go" he says holding out his hand. I look behind him and look at everyone. My eyes fall on Omi who looks at me suspiciously and

hatefully. I grow angry again and take Chase's hand. We're instantly transported to his lair. : Welcome to your new home" he says. "Chasey" we

hear and turn to see Katnappe. The girl stops right in her tracks. "What's she doing here?" she asks. "Kitty this is Sara and she's the new member

of our side" Chase says. "Oh no she isn't. I have to deal with Wuya tryin' to get you everyday, I'm not dealing with another one" she yells at him.

"Well too bad Kat" Chase yells back at her. "Fine we're through" Kat says and walks away. "So that's over let's show you around" Chase says

turning back to me. He shows me around and drops me off in a huge, beautiful room. I change into some night clothes and then climb into the

huge, cushiony bed. I close my eyes and try to push the guilt away.

* * *

Me: I promise

Chase: to never

Kim: look at

Rai: or try

Haley: to get

Clay 1: with another

Jamie: person boy

Clay 2: or girl

Everyone but Omi, Kris, Sara, and Jack: again

Kris: Oh boy

Omi: This peace will not last long

Sara: All I have to say is PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Haley

Me: Okay we're back from that very interesting chat the last two chapters and I would like to introduce a new chat member! Meeeeeeeeeeet Scarlett!

Scarlett: Hey everyone!

Kim: Okay how many chat members do we need?

Me: Listen Scarlett is a personal friend of mine. She's even on the site! Her username is Raikim 2009.

Haley: So how many stories have you written?

Scarlett: Well I'm working on 2-3 but none are posted yet

Haley: Well what are you doing here then?

Me: Haley may I remind you, you have not posted anything yet either. I'm writing the story for you and I'm mentoring her.

Kim: How popular do you need to be?

Me: Oh I may be getting another as well

Kim: Oh boy.

Scarlett: Oh you're the Haley she's always talking about

Haley: YOU TALK ABOUT ME!!!

Me: Yeah Scarlett and I go to school together so we're always talking about stories and people on the site.

Scarlett: Well hope to be on here more!

Me & Kim & Haley & Scarlett: I/She doesn't own Xaolin Showdown!

**Haley**

I stare at the spot where Sara had been moments before. I think we all were a little stunned.

"See I told you Sara was evil. She just can't stay away from evil. First your brother Trevor now your sister Sara. Your family is prone to evil. You and your brothers should be on watch" Omi yells.

"That's it Omi! You've finally gone too far! It's your fault she's gone! You were ranting on and on before she ran in! Could you just shut your mouth! Trevor was mislead by anger! Sara now by rage! Omi I am so sick of you claiming everyone to be less than perfect for one thing or another! Well I care to remind you that at one point you were part of the Heylin side as well so you have no right to say anything to anyone about being perfect! Also you were the one who drove Rai away when he went with Wuya so there! Now please shut up!" I yell at him and then run out of the room. I run to my bed room and cry into my pillow.

"Mommy, mommy you kay?" I hear. I look up to see Evan looking at me worriedly. I get up and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I'm fine honey" I tell him. He climbs into my lap and wipes a tear from my cheek.

"No you're not. You're sad. Why are you sad?" he asks.

"It's nothing baby" I say.

"Evan could you go outside and play with Katie. Mommy and Daddy need to talk" I hear from the door. Evan hops off my lap and runs off. I look away from Clay. I feel him sit on our mat. He pulls me into his lap.

"I'm mad at you" he whispers to me.

"Because I yelled at Omi to harshly" I say.

"No because you got to do something that all of us have wanted to do for a long time" he chuckles. I can't stop the small smile that comes to my lips.

"Was I too harsh?" I ask.

"No he had it coming for a long time. I wish we had someone here who could straighten him out" Clay says. That's when we hear the gong. We run outside to see Master Fung standing there.

"My Masters and Wudai I have been keeping a secret from you for a long time. I have been secretly training a student since you my Master Dragons started here" he says.

He moves aside to reveal a woman standing behind him. She was my height. She had brown hair which was cut in a short pixie style cut. Eyes that seemed to change color depending on the angle you looked at her. She had blue roundish-rectangular glasses. She wore a pair of long baggy jeans and a lilac spaghetti strap shirt. She wore a pink and silver beaded bracelet on her left wrist. A gold ring sat on her left ring finger. It had 2 braided gold rows that were attached in the back. A small gold rose was attached onto the front. Around her neck was a single dog tag. A pink mechanical pencil was stuck behind her right ear. A small notebook in her pocket. Her shoes were black flats.

"Hey my names Kyoko" she says.

"Master Fung this is not fair, she has not done half the things we have went through and yet she is here. We've been out fighting Chase and the forces of the Heylin. What has she been doing?" Omi yells.

"Listen Cueball you wanna talk about experience. I stopped the Sapphire Dragon when it escaped again, yeah didn't know that happened did ya? I've faced evil you will never know. I've been a Master Dragon for 14 years. I've never turned someone evil. I've screwed up but no ones perfect. You have a big mouth and this may be harsh but you deserve it. You know you really need someone around here to put you in your place" she yells.

"I actually just said that" Clay throws in.

"Interesting. Anyway I'm here to help you with your situation but if you don't want it fine" she yells and starts to turn but I yell out

"No wait please!" She turns and looks at me.

"You're her sister aren't you" she states. I nod.

"Please help us get my sister back." She doesn't do anything for a moment but then nods.

"So what's your element?" Kim asks her. The girl closes her eyes and then sinks into the ground. We stand there clueless.

"BOO!" we hear and turn to see Kyoko standing there laughing.

"You should have seen your faces" she chuckles.

"What element is that?" Omi asks slightly amazed.

"Well kid it's the element of Shadows" she answers.

"I am not a child, and you cannot be any older than me" Omi says as we all walk to the Temple.

"Actually I'm 33. Two years older than you, but you're right. You're not a kid" she says.

* * *

Me: Okay class can anyone but Scarlett tell me who Kyoko is?

Haley: Me, me!

Me: Yes Haley

Haley: It's you! You're now in this story

Me: Very good

Kim: Great now I have to deal with you 24/7. You're even living at my house!

Me: Well it could be worse. I could have Chase stay the night in one of your guest bedrooms.

Kim: No! We already have Clay 1 and Haley, Clay 2 and Jamie, Kris and Omi, you, and us. NO MORE!!!!!

Scarlett: Um could I stay over until my internship is over?

Kim & Haley: ???

Me: Scarlett is going to do 3 more chapters with us and then we all get to vote on if she stays or not.

Kim: *grumble* Alright

Haley: I think we all need to celebrate this chapter finally being posted after working on it for 3 days by sitting on youtube and watching Nigahiga videos. And after that we can read fanfiction stories!

All 4 girls: YAY! LET'S DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me & Kim & Haley & Scarlett: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I/We are getting really discouraged! And I know there other people out there who read this besides earthgirl 765, formerly known as Girl You Don't Know. Also Nigahiga are the best people on youtube check them out they're hilarious.

* * *

Me: Oh and Scarlett helped my make up the Kyoko yelling at Omi bit so thank her a.k.a. Raikim 2009 for that.


	6. Chapter 6 Kyoko

Me: HELLO PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY!!! I have some minor bad news. After this chapter I will be taking a pause on this fic to finally start posting Part 3 of my End of Evil series. I'm up to chapter 10 on it written and I want to start going on it. I'm sorry to my readers but I want to keep going. Not to mention my other story The Sapphire Years.

Kim: Yes because she's selfish like that

Me: I am not selfish. I've actually been neglecting my other fans!

Kim: Oh what other fans. You only have earthgirl 765 and Allendra as your friends!

Me: Nu'uh look at my favorite Authors list I have RaiKim2009, cartoongal11, Chocokikikitty, Lovablelittlesock, Kyatto no Edo, RaiKimlover, Windmaster94, cartoongal11, 2hyper4life, xXWindxFireXx. See lots of people.

Kim: K but how many of those people do you talk to?

Me: RaiKim2009/Scarlett, xXWindxFireXx, cartoongal11.

Kim: 3 out of 9 WOW! That's less than I expected.

(I tackle Kim)

Kim: Master Dragon Pyro!

Me: Master Dragon Shadus!

(We start beating each other up)

Haley: That's it. MASTER DRAGON FLORA!!!!!!!!!

(Haley goes pure plant and separates us)

Haley: NOW STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me & Kim: Fine

Haley: Good

Me: Anyway that's what's up

Kim: (under her breath) selfish

Me: You know what!

Haley: Ugh while I try and calm them down, you read the chapter kay. She does not own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 6**

**Kyoko**

I listen quietly to what had happened. When the girl Haley was done I sit quietly and think. Of course it was Chase; it just had to be Chase. I sigh.

"There is nothing we can do at this exact moment" I say. Haley's eyes widen.

"Why not?" Kimiko asks. "Chase will be expecting us. Not to mention we need to give Sara enough time to see her mistake" I explain mostly to

Haley. She nods. I turn to Master Fung.

"I believe Chase is planning something big. I think someone needs to do some recon" I say.

"And that would be?" the Brazilian leader, Raimundo asks.

"Me" I reply. I walk outside and into the vault. I grab the Shadow Slicer and the Shroud of Shadows. I run outside and close my eyes. I feel my

body slowly grow looser. I open my eyes and I'm in my shadow form. I had learned to use my abilities without words long ago. Slide and fly over

the forest towards Chase's lair. I slip in through the top and then start to fly around. I land and solidify.

I throw the Shroud of Shadows around me and utter barely above a whisper "Shroud of Shadows Shadow" and yet I know that he can hear me.

Wherever he is. He couldn't sense me but he could hear me. I look around and sigh. I start to fly around, trying to find Sara. I found her talking to

that evil witch Wuya.

"Now your darker colors are green and black, so I'll work with that. Of course first priority of the Heylin, looks. I move on until I make it to Chase's

room. It was about the size of normal apartment. Their is the bed on the nearest wall, the couch sat in front of the fireplace, the desk sat on the

side wall. All in all a pretty bare but comfortable room. I run to the deck and start silently shuffling papers. Nothing told me anything about his

plans. I turn and scan the room again. That's when I notice a wooden box on the mantle. I walk up to it and take one good look around before I

drop the Shroud and reach up to the box. I'm about to open it when I feel arms around me.

"I knew you would come back to me" I hear him whisper into my ear.

"And I knew you would try and replace me" I say harshly.

"You can't blame me, you left without a warning and left a hole where my heart should be" he replies.

"You don't have a heart, you haven't had a heart in a long time" I say back.

"You helped fill in the gap" he says. I mist out of his arms and turn to face him.

"I don't regret my choice, I did what was best for us" I say.

"How is she?" he asks.

"She's doing well. She asks about you almost constantly. When we're going home. I just say soon" I reply. He takes a step closer to me.

"I miss you. You belong to me. With me" he says.

"As long as it takes. I will not put her in danger" I say. He takes another step closer and I take a step back.

"I swore to you that, that wasn't my fault. I had no clue that was going to happen" he says.

"But it did happen and she almost got killed. Until you can control yourself I'm not coming back. And you know both of us can wait a long time" I

say. He takes another step up and I back up into a corner. He takes a final step, his face and mine are centimeters apart. He leans down and we

meet in a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and his arms slip around my waist. I pull away and put my head by his ear.

"I'll love you forever. Good-bye Chase" I whisper and then mist away. I go outside and then solidify. I start running. I don't know where I'm going I

just know I have to run. I stop late at night. I have no idea where I am. I collapse from exhaustion.

* * *

BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

(Kim and I look stunned)

Haley: NOW STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim: Okay Haley

Me: Yes Haley

Haley: Now how did everyone like the chapter?

Me: Full of mystery huh? Can't wait to hear the rest huh?

Kim: And she selfishly will make you wait until this story is almost off the first page to post anymore.

Me: And I will be relying on my friend Earthgirl 765 to tell me when that's about to happen.

Kim: Of course rely on your friends to do everything for you.

Me: Hey I'll be catching up on the thousand other things I need to post.

Haley: See you guys next time. REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 Sara

Me: And look what that's got me! 5 new stories.

Kim: But you've neglected the fans from this one!

Haley: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL GO OFF ON YOUR BUTTS!!!!!!!!

Jamie: Wow how can you stand her she's so controlling.

Haley: Oh back the heck up!

Jamie: Wow really controlling.

Haley: Listen just because I partially have to share a husband with you doesn't mean you can push me around.

Jamie: Yes but I was his first wife.

Haley: What's your point he almost got himself killed saving my brother!

Jamie: Who ended up dying anyway!

Haley: OH YOU LITTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Girls start to beat each other with elements)

Kim: And she yelled at us about fighting

Me: Let's just sit back and enjoy the fact that we're not the only ones who have issues.

Me & Kim: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 7**

**Sara**

I walk into Chase's room with my new outfit on. My outfit was like his only more feminine. My chest armor was fitted to suit me and my midriff was

exposed. I see Chase standing in front of a fireplace, his back to me, and his arms crossed.

"Does this work?" I ask.

"First of all you announce yourself when coming into my presence. Second I don't know I'm not facing you, come here" he says. I walk to him and

stand next to him. He turns and looks at me.

"Very good, quite fitting and becoming. Now I want you to go out in the training field and train with Hannibal. If you beat him face Wuya. I will come

and check your progress in 2 hours" he says. I turn and start to walk out when he grabs my wrist.

"And you will say 'yes Master Chase' bow and then leave" he says. He lets go and I back up.

"Yes Master Chase," I say, bow, and then leave. I walk out into the training field and hear

"Well howdy" in a deep voice. I look down to see Hannibal bean.

"Hello Hannibal. Master Chase sent me to with you" I tell him.

"Moby Morpher" he says and he grows to my size.

"So he's got you callin him Master does he?" he says.

"Well he is training me so he is my Master" I retort.

"Whatever, anyway let's get going on your training" he says. He moves back and then says

"Give me your best shot."

"Twilight Night Darkness" I yell and my hands ignite. He lashes out with an arm and I jump back, dodging. I fly towards a wall. I turn and kick off it

heading towards him. He grabs my leg and throws me into a wall. I slam into it and wince. I get up and clutch my side.

"This ain't kiddy school any more girl. You gotta work here" Hannibal chuckles. I close my eyes and focus my powers. I start to move at incredible

speed and then I attack. I hit him from all sides. I stop in front of him and blow on him. He falls over.

"Alright whose next?" I ask triumphantly.

"I am" I hear and turn to see Wuya walking out of a hallway. She walks out onto the field.

"You see Hannibal is the trainer for hand-in-hand combat. I'm for the long range fighting" she explains. I smile and flip back to my side. I close my

eyes. The purple haze behind my eyes disappears.

"Wudai Moon Darkness" I say. I loved my power. Just by closing my eyes I could tell which power I was accessing. Purple was my hands, dark pink

was my overshadow, gray was my black soldiers, and the dark blue was my explosive dots. Red was my enemies. I could orchestrate my attacks

just by standing there with my eyes closed. I let the dark pink seep behind my eyes. Then I form my gray figures and blue dots. Wuya, the red

throws two green blobs at me. I move two of my soldiers in front of them and they all disappear. I throw two dark blue dots at her. She dodges

and they hit the wall, exploding instantly.

"What the?" Wuya exclaims. I send two warriors and three dots at her. She hits and stops one of the warriors and two of the dots away, but the

last dot and warrior hit her. She goes flying, and then slams into the wall, falling to the floor unconscious. I release the energy and everything

disappears. I hear clapping and turn to see Chase leaning on the side of the hallway.

"Very good but can you hold your own against me?" he says.

"Are you hand-to-hand or long range?" I ask. "Both" he says.

"But I've never done a battle with both before. Well not without pausing in the middle to switch" I say.

"Say this 'Heylin Black Darkness'" Chase orders.

"Heylin Black Darkness" I say. All of a sudden I'm overcome with an intense power. I summon my hands as well as my dots and warriors. I attack

alongside them effortlessly. If Chase decides to dodge an attack then one of my warriors or explosions would be there waiting for him. But even

though I was good he seemed to always be one step a head of me. Finally he gets a good kick at my back and I fall to the ground.

"That will end this because I don't think I or you could take much more before going into overload. I'm impressed. I didn't think you would get past

Wuya much less hold your own against me so well. With a little training you could rival me in power" Chase says and walks off slightly limping. I

stand and smile, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Jamie: Oh you are a witch!

Haley: No I am not you are

Me: Okay guys this is getting old. Enough

Kim: Seriously are you two five?

Haley: Oh this coming from you two

Me: Yeah but we're friends who simply have different views. You two hate each other.

Chase: Am I interrupting something?

Me: CHASEY!!!!!!!!!!!

(I run up and throw my arms around his neck kissing him)

Chase: (Breaking the kiss) I haven't been gone that long have I?

Kim: Only 2 chapters but still she does love you.

Chase: And I love her

Me: You're so sweet!

Haley & Jamie: HELLO FIGHTING PEOPLE HERE! ANYONE CARE!!!!

Me, Chase & Kim: Not really.

Jamie: Oh well. HUSBAND STEALER!!!!!!

Haley: BITTER WOMAN!!!!!

Jamie: EVIL WITCH!!!!

Haley: ONE THAT NICKNAME IS RESERVED FOR WUYA!!! TWO YOU'RE AN UGLY LITTLE JERK!!!

Me: I'm ending this chapter.

Me, Chase, & Kim: Please Review!!


	8. Chapter 8 Haley

Me: Okay everyone I'm on a different computer for this chapter and I have no idea where my chats ended or what was going on so this chapter their will be no chats. I'm sorry. Also this will be a mildly short chapter.

I DON'T OWN XIALON SHOWDOWN

**Chapter 8**

**Haley**

I send my attack to Kim but I just wasn't in a training mood. My sister was evil and Kyoko had yet to return.

"Haley maybe you should take a break" Master Fung suggests. I nod and walk towars the Temple. As I'm about to walk in I'm grabbed from behind and start to be dragged towards the gardens. I got an arm free, pulled up a vine and wrapped up the attacker. I turn to see Clay wrapped up. I realese him.

"Clay what are you doing? That was the stupidest thing you've ever done. You know I've been on edge lately" I yell.

"I'm sorry I just wanted us to have some time alone and I knew you would never agree unless I "kidnapped" you" Clay reasons.

"Alright you win. What do you want to do?" I ask.

"Well we haven't visited the tree in a while" he suggests. So we walk into the gardens and finally sit at the base of the tree.

"I blame Omi" I confess.

"I figured you do seeing as you haven't talked to him since she left" Clay replies. That's when the emergency gong rings out. We hop up and run towards the Temple.

"Master Fung what's up?" we all ask as we run in.

"Kyoko hasn't returned yet and she's never gone more than a day" Master Fung tells us.

"Why isn't she gone for more than a day?" Clay asks.

"Is Mommy back yet?" we hear a small voice ask. We turn to see a small girl standing there.

"No Kazumi your mother has not returned. Go back to your room" Master Fung answers her. The girl turns and walks out of the room.

"Um whos?" I Kim starts but Master Fung interupts.

"That is Kazumi Kyoko's daughter. You all need to know Kyoko's story. Kyoko is as old as Chase Young and Wuya. She was born the Dragon of Shadow 1500 years ago. She was an uncontrolable force but their was one stronger than her. The Dragon of Darkness. They had a battle and The Dragon of Darkness released the pent up energy within her and she returned to having the power she was supposed to. Right after the battle Chase found her and brought her to the Temple. When Chase turned evil she went with him seeing as he was the one she knew better. They got married 100 years later. 5 years ago she came to the Temple with Kazumi. I don't know why she left him but she must be found" Master Fung says.

"We'll split up. I'll go with Kim. Omi can go with Clay and Haley" Rai orders. I sigh I guess I would have to deal with Omi for the time being.

* * *

Me: Well that was the short but revealing chapter sorry it weas short but I had no choice. Hope you liked it Earthgirl!


	9. Chapter 9 Kyoko

Me: YAY I HAVE MY RIGHT COMPUTER BACK SO NOW I CAN DO CHATS!!!!!

Haley: SELF-ABSORBENT WEASEL!!!!!!!

Jamie: HALF-BRAINED TWIT!!!!!!!

Kim: Which also means these two fighting is back on

Chase: Do these two do this often?

Me & Kim: You have no idea

Chase: Yes I do, I live with Wuya, Hannibal, and Jack. Living with them is like living with 3 constantly fighting tom cats.

Me: True

Kim: How do you know?

Me: HELLO!!!!!!!!! I do spend time over there. No uncommon for a boyfriend and girlfriend to spend time at each others houses.

Kim: Or at your best friends house constantly

Me: Well we do use your computer for the stories, sorry.

Kim: No Prob

Me & Kim & Chase: I/She doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 9**

**Kyoko**

I wake in a clearing. I was groggy and had no clue where I was. I stand and look around. Their was something eerily familiar about this place. I

push myself up into the sky. As I look down I gasp. I was in the sacred grounds. The place where Wuya and Dashi had fought that historic battle.

Of course, even farther back than that was when the Dragon of Darkness calmed the forces within me. Their were sigs as if someone had been

here recently. Stones had been piled one end, in the middle, and at the other end. It was as if someone was getting it ready for something. But

what and who? This place was only good for world changing battles. That's when it hits me. He has the Dragon of Darkness. He wants me back. He

knows he can't control it. Their was only one force that can remove it. And he was crazy enough to try it. I start to race back to the Temple. As I

pass over the forest I see Clay, Haley, and Omi walking in the forest. I land.

"Guys you all need to get back to the Temple now!" I yell. I hop back up into the sky and search for Rai and Kim. I find them searching on a

mountain.

"Guys Temple now!" I yell. They both hop into the air and start to fly next to me. We race to the Temple and make it same time as the other group.

Master Fung looks at us, confused by our panting.

"Master Fung . . . I know what Chase is planning" I say between gasps. He escorts us inside.

"Now what is he planning?" he asks.

"I've never told anyone why I left Chase, well I guess it's time I did. Chase and I were having an alone night. Kazumi was in bed and his cats were

sleeping. Kazumi started to fuss and Chase said he would go calm her down. Well a moment later Kazumi's crying ends abruptly. It unnerved me so

I got up to see if everything was okay. When I got there I found Chase half in his dragon form and half not. Kazumi lay in her bed with a bite mark

on her left wrist and a gash on her right ankle. Chase was horrified with himself and begged for forgiveness. I said that until he could control his

powers we were leaving. Well now I think he's going to try and remove his dragon" I say.

"Wouldn't that kill him or at least turn him mortal?" Omi asks.

"Not if he uses the Dragons of Dark and Light to remove it" I reply. Haley looks at me alarmed.

"The area where Dashi and Wuya had their battle is the same place where my powers were brought under control and where many mystical things

can happen. Had their battle is the same place where my powers were brought under control and where many mystical things can happen. You see

if Chase stands in the middle of the field when the Dragons of Dark and Light exert all their power in attacking each other then his inner evil dragon

will be expelled. Unfortunately the Dragons of Dark and Light will be destroyed with it. We must stop Chase before he does this" I explain.

"Then let's go stop him" Haley says determinedly.

"Hold it. We must stop him on the exact day he tries this or he will just get everything back together and continue on with the plan" I say.

"Then when is that?" Rai asks.

"During the Mystic Comet which appears only every 1500 years. It will happen next week so we must be ready" I say.

"One question" Omi says.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Who and where is the Dragon of Light?" he asks. I look at him clueless.

"Good question."

* * *

Me: YAY FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!!!!!!!! Didn't know I could write so dark and evil schemes now could you?

Kim: Well if they read the first part and also read your first 2 parts of your End of Evil series then yes they know.

Me: Well true, I am pretty evil and crazy in those. The only thing I haven't done is kill a character.

Kim: So true. Aren't you planning on one soon?

Me: Yes but the character hasn't been even slightly revealed except to me, Chase, and my good friend Scarlett/RaiKim 2009.

Kim: No fair I don't get to know.

Me: You have to be surprised when it happens.

Kim: Fine

Chase: You done Babe, we have a date tonight

Me: Almost just need to do the final message and then post it

Me & Kim & Chase: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ANY COMMENTS EXCEPT FLAMES WANTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10 Sara

Me: EEEEEENNNNNNNNNOOOOOUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!

Haley & Jamie: What???

Me: Listen I made two Clays for a reason. I swear one more childish name call and I'd scream.

Kim: You just did

Me: Then I'll yell again

Jamie: But I had Clay first

Haley: I've been married to him longer

Jamie: Um have you done all your math. Let's do some math shall we. 3 years between story 1 and 2. Another year for in between 2 and 3's prologue, Then 3 years between 3's prologue and 3. That makes 7 years.

Haley: Um I have 11 years

Jamie: 3+3+1 does not equal 11

Haley: No! I've known him 11 years

Me & Kim: DISCLAIMER: I/She don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Sara**

"You are ready for your first mission" Chase says.

"If you says so Master" I say obediently.

"You must find the Staff of Light" her says.

"Sound interesting, why do you want Shen-Gong-Wu anyway?" I ask.

"That's none of your business my Apprentice just know that it is very important, and that the Xiaolin monks will be after it as well" he warns.

"I will be cautious Master, where is the Wu located?" I ask.

"A state called Oklahoma in the country America" he replies. Oklahoma, that place was a bad memory.

"I'll be back soon Master" I say. I grab the Golden Tiger Claws and think of Oklahoma. I slash the air and jump into the portal. I land in the last place I want to be. I stood in front of my brother's gravestone. I close my eyes and a tear slips out.

"Why are you doing this?" I hear. I turn to see a ghostly figure behind me, but who it is shocks me.

"Trevor?" I gasp. "Sara it's been a while" he says.

"12 years" I say sadly.

"Why are you doing this Sara?" he asks.

"Because Chase understands" I reply.

"Sara there are secrets floating around and you need to be aware. Chase is planning something big" he says.

"How do you know?" I ask defiantly.

"Well when you're stuck in between lives their isn't much to do but spy on people" he chuckles.

"It's not fair" I whisper, tears coming to my eyes.

"What's not fair?" he asks.

"It's not fair that we're the same age and you're supposed to be older. It's not fair that I'll become the adult you wanted to be and you can't" I cry.

"Oh Sara, I don't care. I see this as my price for all the mistakes I made" he says.

"But you didn't make that many mistakes, did you?" I ask not remembering much before the age of 3.

"I abandoned our sister, brothers, and you right after our parents died. I knew you guys needed help and yet did nothing. I betrayed our sister when she pointed out all the things I've done. I almost killed that Kimiko girl, well woman now. I've made a lot of big mistakes. But when Jack was about to kill our sister I had to rescue her and in the end I paid for my wrongs" he says. There is a shadow overhead. I look up to see Dojo flying overhead.

"I have to go" I say. He nods sadly and disappears. I turn and start running at breakneck speed after Dojo. I watch as they land and hop off. Dojo starts heading back towards the cemetery. I run back and find the Staff right next to where Trevor had been.

"Sara!" I hear and turn to see Haley right behind me. We grab the Staff at the same time.

"Haley I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Golden Tiger Claws against your Mantis Flip coin" I say.

"Fine, what's the challenge?" she asks.

"A game of jump rope" I say.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown" we yell. The cemetery shakes and the ground under us falls. We land and look ahead. We're in between 2 canyon walls and under us was lava. Ahead of us were small strips of land and jump ropes made of skeletons.

"You couldn't pick a creepier Showdown" Haley says.

"Gong-Yi-Tom-Pi" we yell. "Golden Tiger Claws" I yell and transport myself to the next strip of land. The rope swings down and I jump up. I slash the air again and move to the next one. Same thing happens.

"Come on Haley you're falling behind" I yell. I slash the air and jump to the next one. That's how the Showdown went for a while. Haley was always one behind me. Until I trip on a rope. I fall but recover. Unfortunately Haley had caught up. We race to the end and jump trying to reach the Staff first. I grab it and land back into the cemetery, the Showdown over. I immediately slash the air and land in front of Chase.

"I see you acquired the Staff" he says.

"Yes Master" I reply.

"Now come with me" he says. We walk down into the dungeon and up to a cell.

"Get over here" he says to someone in the cell. A guy with Blackish-brown hair and eyes that seemed to glow walks up to the bars. He seemed to be my age and looked dirty and a little hungry.

Chase points the staff at him and says "Staff of Light." A beam of light comes out of it and hits him. Then a Dragon of Light comes out of the other side and flys towards the boy. It flys into the cell and eats the boy. It subsides and the boy stands there clean and seemed to have all the energy in the world.

"What did you do?" the boy asks.

"I bestowed you with the power you should have been born with. You are now the Dragon of Light. You and the Dragon of Darkness here will be my apprentices" he says. The guy looks at me.

"The names Ben" he says. "Sara" I say and then open the cell.

Me: YES!!!! FINALLY A CHARACTER THAT I CAN HAVE FUN WITH THAT ISN'T ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim: Yes we're all very proud.

Me: Let me enjoy my moment. This boy, me, Kazumi, Sara, Trevor, and Haley are all so major in this story it isn't funny. The only original character that's big is Chase.

Chase: Because I'm so awesome.

Me: Okay deflate that ego of yours a bit hot boy

Kim: EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Me: Oh live with it

Jamie: Well you know what it doesn't matter because I married him first!

Clay 1 & 2: Okay that's enough we're sick of listening to it.

Clay 1: Haley I love you and that's all that matters.

Clay 2: Same with you babe I don't care if there's two of us just as long as I have you

Clay 1 & 2: Because you're the greatest. No my wife is! HEY!!!!!!!!

(Both Clays start to fight)

(Haley and Jamie start to fight)

Kim: Guys the landlord said no more damage!!!!!

Me: Well that plan failed miserably

Chase: Oh well

Me & Chase: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! COMMENTS WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALSO HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN EVERYONE DID YOU LIKE THE CREEPY SHOWDOWN!!!!!!!!! JUMP ROPES MADE OF SKELETONS, I'M A GENIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Haley

Kim: Hey everyone Firegirl is kind of on vacation this week

(Mysterious sounds come from a box on the floor. Kim kicks it)

Kim: so it's just me Haley, Jamie, and Scarlett. Oh and girls no fighting because I won't heisitate to fry your tongues

Girls: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

Kim: I've been reading pirate books lately and I've found some very good torture.

Haley: What's that weird box by your foot?

Kim: None of your business

Scarlett: There are noises coming out of it

Kim: It's Nothing

Jamie: It's shaking

Kim: ONE MORE WORD I DARE YOU

Jamie, Haley, and Scarlett: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Haley**

I couldn't believe it. My own sister had not only beat me in a showdown but had also just took off. Behind me Kyoko gasps. I turn to see white marks appear all over her and start flashing.

"What's wrong?" Rai asks.

"The Dragon of Light has been released" she replies.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It means Chase is one step closer to completing his plan" she replies.

"What else does he have to do?" Kim asks.

"He has to train them how to use their power to their fullest extent" Kyoko explains.

"There's something else" I hear. I turn and gasp.

"Trevor" I breath. I couldn't believe my own eyes.

"Hey Haley" he says.

"What? How?" I ask.

"I'm not alive I'm a ghost" he says.

"But why?" I ask.

"Because I have unfinished business here that I have to clear up before I move on" he says.

"I wish Mark and Jeff were here" I say.

"I can go with you, you know" he says. I smile.

"What else?" I hear and turned startled to see Kyoko. I had forgotten that we weren't the only ones here.

"To get the power that Chase needs, he will have to find the Staff of Darkness as well. The 2 Staffs are the signature Shen-Gong-Wu of the two Dragons. I don't know where it's located though" he replies.

"How do you know all this?" Kyoko asks.

"What do you think I do all day? Haunt the graveyard? Talk to the other undead? I find libraries and learn all I can. I found all this in an ancient underground library" Trevor explains

"It was called Den . . . Deni."

"Denimoro" Kyoko says.

"Yeah how did . . .?" Trevor starts but Kyoko interrupts "I'm the one who hid the Staffs and sank all that information in the first place. I hoped it would keep the secret from Chase. I love him but I don't want anyone hurt."

"So why haven't you visited?" I ask hurt and wanting to get off that subject.

"Because I don't want you more guilty than you already are. Everyday you feel guiltier. Instead I watch you all from afar" he says.

"Now that I know you're a ghost I don't feel more guilt" I lie.

"Yes you do, don't deny it" he says.

"How do you know?" I ask. "I talked to Sara earlier and she was guiltier than a calf that set a barn on fire" Trevor says.

"Okay that one didn't even make sense" Rai says.

"Guys we have to be ready for the Shen-Gong-Wu. It would help greatly if we had the Wu that Chase needs" Kyoko says.

* * *

Kim: Now that, that box is safely in the closet maybe we can have a normal chat

Chase: I'm here Fire-bear!

Kim: Firegirl is breaking up with you now get out

(Chase leaves heartbroken)

Haley: How long do you have to live now?

Kim: She'll never know

Jamie: Oh she won't

Kim: No she won't if you 3 want to live

Scarlett: Fine but we better have some good leverage

Kim: Like?

Haley: Like promise that you don't yell at us for 10 chapters

Kim: Make it 7 and you got a deal

Kim & Jamie & Haley & Scarlett: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!


	12. Chapter 12 Sara

Firegirl: Hello Kim, is their a reason I shouldn't kill you right now?

Kim: Because I'm in your fics

Firegirl: Oh I can get a replacement

Jamie: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Firegirl: You object to me killing Kim?

Jamie: W-well yeah! She's my best friend!

Firegirl: You two, any objections?

Scarlett: Well she does make this place kind of exciting

Firegirl: Fair enough, Kim you may live, for now. But if you ever lock me in a box again you're dead. (Firegirl walks away to go type chapter)

Haley: You realize you're fried when she goes to talk to Chase and figures it out.

Kim: It will have been so perfect

Jamie: DISCLAIMER: None of us own Xiaolin Showdown!

**Chapter 12**

**Sara**

I throw a dot at Ben but he dodges.

"Gotta do better than that" he chuckles. One of my warriors attacks him from behind. He falls foreword on his face.

"Like that. Master Chase taught me to never let my guard down" I say flipping over one of his light warriors. Apparently the dark and light dragons were similar in power. He throws a light dot at one of my warriors, destroying both. He stands.

"Alright what's another lesson I missed?" he asks. I hop onto a wall.

"Let's try fighting at heights" I say. He hops onto another wall.

"Whoa" he gasps.

"Yeah it's worlds harder, but it's good for showdowns. I've never been able to win against Master Chase. Well I did once, but it was only becauseWuya interrupted and he lost his concentration" I say.

"You talk about him a lot" Ben says.

"Well he's the best thing that's ever happened to me" I say.

"Really, he's the best?" he asks amazed.

"My life is a tragic story" I say sadly.

"What happened?" he asks.

"My mother and father were killed in a car accident when I was still an infant, my brother Trevor abandoned us and my sister raised us. Us being me and my brothers Mark and Jeff. When I was 3 a man named Jack Spicer kidnapped us and blackmailed my sister into kidnapping a girl named Kimiko from the Xiaolin temples. But when she was there she fell in love with a man named Clay. She betrayed him though to save us. Only I was brought though. I spent time at the Xiaolin Temples. There I met Chase. Now that I look back I find that he knew I was filled with power even then. Trevor came back and helped rescue my brothers. Then when Clay was hurt by one of Trevor's mistakes, Haley yelled at him and he turned evil. Haley led an attack on Jack and Trevor helped Jack. Kim was released but Jack grabbed Haley. Trevor hit Jack and pushed him into a pit of lava. Haley was saved but Trevor fell in after him. Then I got my Dark powers almost a year ago and no one understood me. This monk named Omi mistrusted me and I left with Chase. He's understood me and hasn't judged me once since I've been here" I explain.

"Wow, that's--" he says and then tries to attack but I dodge.

"Nice, trying to distract your opponent. But you messed up" I say pointing behind him. Before he turns I make my dot explode. He falls to the ground. I hop the wall and land next to him.

"Lesson number two, pay attention. Lesson number three, never underestimate your opponent" I chuckle.

"Okay defiantly keeping those in mind" he chuckles. I help him up.

"Very good Sara" we hear. We turn to see Master Chase. I bow. Ben stays standing, not comprehending. I pull him down.

"Yes Master Chase" I say.

"Sara show Ben around and teach him the rules and the lessons" he orders.

"Yes Master Chase" I say bowing again. He turns and leaves.

"So when Master Chase walks into the room we bow" Ben says finally comprehending.

"Now let's get you acquainted to the surroundings" I say. I step foreword but trip, Ben tries to grab me but I pull him down. He grabs me and gets under me. I land on him. As I look down at him, a weird feeling forming the pit of my stomach.

"Oops, already showed this surrounding to you, you're going to be best friends with it" I joke nervously.

He chuckles as we get up and head up a corridor.

* * *

Me: FINALLY IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim: Even though you haven't updated in forever

Me: AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT!!!!!!

Kim: Okay guilty.

Me: (phone goes off and I answer it) Hey! . . . What! . . . I don't understand . . . I would never . . . but Chasey . . . FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Slams the phone shut and runs off crying)

Haley: Wow . . .

Kim: Great, now I feel like a jerk.

Jamie: You sure look like one

Kim: Great now I have to fix this

Haley & Jamie: WELL PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Okay I have to say this out loud (sort of). I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! But I've been grounded. I'm not even supposed to be updating now but I am. I'll do my best to secretly update whenever I can.


	13. Chapter 13 Kyoko

Firegirl: CHASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley: You have to tell her or I will! I have to deal with this every story!

Kim: NO! I'll do it.

Jamie: Duck and cover!

(Scarlett, Jamie, Kris, and Haley duck)

Kim: Firegirl I need to tell you something

Firegirl: (sobbing) What?

Kim: I sort of, kind of, told Chase that you were breaking up with him when you were in the box.

Firegirl: . . .

Kim: Firegirl?

Firegirl: YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Firegirl chases Kim)

Haley, Jamie, Kris, & Scarlett: She doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown. Only her OC's. And maybe Kim's soul when this is over.

**Chapter 13**

**Kyoko**

"Mommy, mommy, watch this!" Kazumi says as she shoots bolts of lightning into the sky.

"Good job honey" I say.

"Trevor had that power" I hear Haley say.

"Dragons move from person, to person" I say.

"Hey boys and girls, the Staff of Darkness just revealed itself" Dojo says. We all hop on and are off. We land in a small city in Illinois.

"Wow this place is a dump" I say.

"It's interesting" Omi says.

"I've been here during a cheerleading contest once" Haley says. I look at her.

"Long time ago" she says.

"I look around and see the Staff on top of a building. I flip up to it and grab it. Then it starts glowing. I look up to see Ben.

"No" I say.

"Mom, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" he says.

"Mom?!" I hear and look up. The Xiaolin along with Wuya, Katnappe, Hannibal, and Sara are on top with us.

"I accept, what's the showdown?" I ask.

"Roof hopping, first to the Shen-Gong-Wu wins. My Third Arm Sash versus your Silk Spitter" he says.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown" we say and the scene changes.

"Gong-Yi Tom-Pi" we yell and then start.

"Silk Spitter!" I yell and then hop onto a building.

"So mom what's it been, 4 in a half, 5 years?" he asks, spite in his voice as we swing around buildings.

"It's not my fault, the choice was take your sister and run or stay and live in fear" I say.

"He locked me in a cell, he barely fed me!" he yells. I freeze in my place.

"I'm sorry" I whisper. I flip onto a building.

"You never even tried" he says. I close my eyes and then flip onto the highest building, and grab the Staff of Darkness. The showdown ends and turning into shadow start to move in a rage.

**Later**

I burst into his lair forgetting stealth. I burst into his room and see him at the end of it. I fly towards him solidifying my hands. I slam him into a wall.

"How could you" I hiss into his ear. His back was to me and his face was planted into the wall.

"I knew I risked this" he mutters. I push him more.

"Not only did you torture him but you're going to sacrifice him" I yell.

"For us" he says.

"He's our son and you choose him, why?" I yell. Wuya and Katnappe burst into the room, see me, and head straight towards me.

"Stop!" Chase orders "I can deal with her, go" he orders them. They slowly leave.

"Why did I? You know from the ancient scrolls that I must give up someone I care about for it to work" he says. I let him go, back up, and solidify. He turns and looks at me, a look in his eyes I can't read.

"Chase I love you but what you're planning is beyond evil. When I left the temple with you, when you turned into . . . that, I left because I wanted to. But I can't stay with you if you do something like this. I'm sorry but you have to find another way" I say. He closes his eyes.

"I've looked, I've searched. I've tried everything, their isn't anything else I can do" he says.

"Then control it Chase. We've been on this planet for hundreds of years and you haven't even tried. Instead you lash out. I don't care if you're evil. I can deal with that, I did for decades. But you turning nuts at the drop of a hat, I cannot deal with. Not with our children in danger. You need to control yourself" I say to him.

"Their isn't anything I can do. I've tried to control it, but I can't. I'm sorry" he says.

"You're sorry! Because of you our daughter has nightmares of a 'dragon' that's coming to get her! Because of you our daughters wrist and ankle

hurt every so often because of the poison in your teeth! Because of you I'm afraid to let out daughter use her Dragon! Dang it Chase, why didn't

you destroy Hannibal when you had the chance? Heck, why didn't I? I love you Chase Young, but I can't take this anymore! I'm trying to love you

and be a good mother, and you can't even have the decency to tell your son why his mother can't take him away from here! Chase if you want me,

or my trust back, you're going to have to make some hard decisions, because I'm done making excuses for it! Good-bye Chase, I love you." I

scream and then spirit out of his lair. I land in the Temple courtyard and make my way to my room. I lie on my bed and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

(We see nothing but Kim's destroyed apartment. 4 heads peak over a destroyed couch)

Scarlett: Are they gone?

Haley: I think so

Jamie: Good it was starting to get scary

Kris: Wasn't this a really serious chapter

Haley: Yeah

Firegirl: (walks in on phone) Yeah Chasey, she was trying to mess with us. . . no I would never say that about you . . . of course I really do love you . . . movie later sure, I just have to take care of someone and I'll be ready. . . 7 good. (Hangs up phone) KIMIKO!!!!!

Kim: (small) Yes?

Firegirl: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't obliterate you where you stand?

Kim: Um. . .

Haley: (Looks like she's going to explode) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I think you can stop now before Kim really does sell her soul!

Firegirl: Okay, Chasey!!!!!!

(Chase walks in)

Kim: Huh?

Firegirl: You were priceless

Kim: How did you find out?

Haley: Chase said something about you and I just told her the rest

Kim: YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kris: And I got it all on camera!

Kim: Great!

Chase: So ready now?

Firegirl: Yep, see you all later!

(Firegirl and Chase exit)

Haley: FIREGIRL ASKS YOU ALL TO PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO SAY YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SHE WANTS TO FEEL APPRECIATED BY EVERYONE!!!! NOT JUST EARTHGIRL/ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14 Clay

Kim: Haley give my one reason why I shouldn't kill you!

Haley: Um, Firegirl really would make you sell your soul to her.

Kim: True

Scarlett: I am so sick of the fighting, I mean really!

Haley: That's okay; I know something you don't know.

Kim: SPILL!!!!!

Haley: NO!!!!!!!!!!

(Kim starts to chase Haley around)

Scarlett: She doesn't own anything but Ben, Kyoko, Evan, Kate, Kazumi, Trevor, Mark, and Jeff!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Clay**

I stare at Haley. The happy glow that once surrounded her was gone, replaced by a wave of sadness. She wasn't sleeping lately; she had dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes that were once alight were now dimmed.

"Haley" I say in almost a question. She looks at me her eyes. Their normal hue dimmed, only her brothers and our son kept her going at all.

"Clay, why's Chase doing this? Why can't he just butt out? Part of me wants to be angry with Kyoko, because if she could just be happy with Chase he wouldn't be doing this" she cries. I was so torn. I pull her into my arms. I rock her back and forth.

"We don't know that hon'. He may have convinced her anyway and just not wanted to kill her" I say. She sniffles and sobs. Oh Haley, why is life so cruel to you. You've endured so many things and can still be able to smile. I point her face up to mine.

"Haley, you've got to believe that we'll win. We've got the Staff of Darkness. Chase can't go through with his plan until he has it. The only thing we have to worry about now is Sara turning fully evil" I say.

She looks up at me and smiles. I loved her smile. It was as if a million lights had suddenly come on. I lean down and kiss her. We break apart and I look at her. She was so beautiful, even with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. We walk hand-in-hand to our tree. We sit there, cuddle, and stare at the stars. All of a sudden Evan walks up to us. Haley pulls him into her lap and starts pointing out constellations to him.

"There's Leo, he's a lion. And Cygnus the swan . . ." Haley says. I watch as she points out more, and laugh at the funnier ones. Then a cold wind blows through, and we freeze. I hop up and Haley does too.

"Evan, go find Kate and Kazumi, then go to the safe room" Haley orders. Evan immediately runs toward the Temple. Haley and I head towards the front gate. As we approach I see Kyoko already there. When we get there we branch off to her left. Rai and Kim come not a moment later. We stand there waiting. All of a sudden a figure appears. As the figure moves into the light Kyoko gasps.

"Haley tie him to the ground and wrap him up" Kyoko says. Haley carefully calls her plants up and ties him up. We surround him and Kyoko looks at him suspiciously.

What are you doing here Ben?" she asks.

* * *

(Kim and Haley throw elements around)

Firegirl: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scarlett: Kim and Haley are fighting

Firegirl: I leave you guys alone for one chapter and you guys tear the place apart. Well Kim, you're paying for all the damage

Kim: What about Haley?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Firegirl: You started it. Oh and Haley, keep your mouth shut

Haley: Yes Firegirl

Kim: So you can tear my house up and theirs no problem, but I tear up your house and I have to pay!

Firegirl: Yes! I'm the writer!!!!!

Kim: GGGGGRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chase: What happened here? Did a tornado go through and we not know it?

Firegirl: No Kim decided to start a fight. Now I have to clean it all up

Chase: Oh, don't bother; I'll have my cats do it for you. I wouldn't want you hurting your and beautiful hands

Firegirl: Oh, Chase!

(Chase snaps fingers and cats come in and clean)

Kim: Gag me

Scarlett: Get me a barf bag

Haley: I think it's kind of sweet, in a weird way. Okay it's totally creepy.

Kim, Haley & Scarlett: SHE DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS LAST TIME!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15 Kyoko and Ben

Haley: This is the third night she's been out this week

Kim: Fourth!

Scarlett: Oh, it could be worse; she could be sad and crying again

Kris: True that was getting old

Haley: And now we have to type all her chapters while she's out having fun

Kim: Yeah but we can now invite our guys over, and she'll never know

Scarlett: Um, this sounds stupid and dangerous

Kris: LET'S DO IT!!!! She's gone all week! (A/N: That's 5 chapters)

Scarlett: This is so going to get us all killed

Kim: But it will be fun at a time

Haley: Let's pull out the cells, let's have a party!

Scarlett: I'm putting this on official document that this was not my idea; I was against this from the start!

Kim: Enough, start calling the guys and the OC's

Scarlett: She doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Kyoko & Ben**

I stare at Ben, anger coursing through my veins.

"I'm here to join you" he says. The motherly side of my wants to believe him. But the warrior, and the part of me that knew his father, didn't believe him or trust him.

"I don't believe you" I say.

"Ky-Mom, I hate Da-Chase. Why would I work for him?" he asks. I look at him with hard and unfeeling eyes. I love my son, but I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt because of it.

"I'm sorry Ben but I know you, and I know your father" I say.

"What does he have to do with this!?" he asks.

"Hello! He gave you powers, he's planning on using you for something big, and I don't trust you for it" I yell.

"I knew it, you don't want me" he whispers. Pain washes over me.

"Of course I want you. I just don't want a betrayal from you. You were always such a good boy, I don't want you to have to ruin your life by cheating and stealing" I say. He looks at Rai and Kim.

"You're the leaders aren't you?" he says studying their robes "You decide these things".

"This is not my decision, nor is it Rai's. This is your mother's decision and we won't blame her either way. I can't imagine how hard this is" Kim says looking towards the Temple. Ben looks back at me.

"Mom?" he asks. It reminds me so much of when he was younger.

"You can stay for now, but one screw up, one mistake, you're out" I say, the dark authority seeping into my voice. He nods; I turn, and walk into the Temple.

* * *

**Later**

I watch as Kazumi shoots a lightning bolt into the air quite skillfully for a five year old.

"Wow, last time I saw her she was just a baby" I hear Ben say.

"She's still a baby" I say and turn towards him "and so are you".

"I'm not a child" he says turning away. I walk to him and turn him towards me.

"To me, and my age, everyone's a child, even your father. Ben, you have no idea how hard it was to leave you, knowing I left you to his mercy. But I had no choice" I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"I can't tell you" I say sadly. He walks away fuming.

* * *

**Even Later Still**

I quietly get up and creep into Kyoko's room. She wasn't mom to me anymore. She was Kyoko, the woman who birthed me. I see the Staff of Darkness and sneak over to it. I grab it and hear a gasp.

* * *

I see Ben with his hand on the Staff of Darkness. Rage bursts through me.

"I knew I couldn't trust you" I yell hopping up. He immediately becomes angry and lashes out at me with a fist. I duck and the fight immediately starts.

"It's not like you trusted me. Why's this such a shock?" he asks harshly.

"Because I'm your mother and I love you" I yell.

"Then why did you leave me if you love me so much!?" he asks.

"I had no choice; it was you or your sister. I'm sorry" I yell. He throws a kick at my face but I dodge.

"I don't believe you" he says.

* * *

I grab the Staff and hit her in the head with it. She falls down, out cold. I hear a small gasp. I turn to see Kazumi.

"I'm sorry" I whisper just loud enough for her to hear and then run.

* * *

Kim: There that's everyone; they'll be here by next chapter

Haley: This is going to be so much fun!

Kris: And it might be the last thing we do so hey!

Scarlett: It **WILL **be the last thing we do

Haley: Don't be such a pessimist

Scarlett: Trust me this isn't pessimism, this is realism. She's going to kill us

Kim: But won't it have been worth it!

Scarlett: If you say so!

Kim, Kris, Haley, & Scarlett: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ONLY EARTHGIRL HAS BEEN REVIEWING!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16 Sara

(Huge Party is happening)

Kim: THIS IS SO GREAT!!!!!!

Scarlett: I'VE NEVER HAD SO MUCH FUN!!!!!!

Haley: Okay now I'm having second thoughts. If we break or hurt anything, we're dead. I know her

Kris: But think we could be fighting

(Katara and Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) walk across screen kissing)

Haley: What are they doing here?

Jamie: We invited everyone she has or will make a fic about here

(Ahiru and Fakir Ballet dance around the room. Ash and Misty talk in a corner. Paul and Dawn sit on the couch kissing. May

and Drew feed their Pokémon at the buffet. Along with them are Rai, Clay 1, Clay 2, Omi, Aang and Toph, Danny and Sam,

Vaughn ad Chelsea, Jericho and Kole, Ino and Lee, Naruto and Hinata, Pantha and Red Star, Ty-Lee and Haru, Mai and Jet,

Jinx and Kid Flash, Freddy and Sam, Sasuke and Sakura, Shaoran and Sakura, Bentley and Penelope, Raven and Beast Boy,

Rue and Mytho, Gwen and Trent, Bridget and Jeff, Robin and Starfire, Argent and Hotspot, Sly and Carmelita, Harima and

Tenma, and Mikoto and Hanai).

Haley: Wow, what a huge range of favorites

Scarlett: Yeah . . . this is going to be fun

Kim: Yep, NOW LET'S PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley and Scarlett: She doesn't own anything from any of these shows, WE SWEAR!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Sara**

I watch as Ben hands Master Chase the Staff of Darkness. He immediately hands it to me.

"You have redeemed yourself, but you still have not gained your honor back. You are still a miserable failure. Maybe if you

watch Sara enough you may become slightly skilled" he says scornfully. I watch as anger, hate, and rage cross Ben's face.

Master Chase starts to look away.

"You know what, I am so sick of you doing this! I'm your son; do you really hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?

You ignore me, throw me in a cell, barely feed me, ad now you criticize me! I don't know what I did, but it doesn't deserve

this!" Ben yells and then storms out. I look at Master Chase whose lips were pressed in a tight line. I turn and run out of the

room, following Ben. I find him standing at the top of the volcano. I just walk up behind him and put my hand on his

shoulder. He quickly turns around and throws himself into my arms, crying profusely. I pat his back and consol him. We slip

to our knees and I lay his head onto my lap. I rub his back and he falls asleep. I stare at his face. He had Chase's hair and

Kyoko's color-changing eyes. He was slightly tanned. I realized then that he is extremely good looking. I move a lock of hair

from his face. He stirs and looks up at me. "Did I fall asleep?" he asks. I chuckle and nod. I carefully help him up and we

look out over the sunset. I lay my head on his shoulder; he slips his arm around my waist. I look at him, and he looks at

me. Then we meet in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Kim: Who didn't see that one coming, she is so original

Scarlett: HELLO SHE CAN SENSE CRITICISM REMEMBER!!!!!

Kim: So . . .

Scarlett: Never mind

Kris: Day 3 of party, recap, everyone arrived and we partied, tomorrow we kick everyone out, and day 5 we clean. So when day 6 comes around she won't know anything happened.

Omi: YOU INFERIOR AVATAR PEOPLE STOLE OUR SHOW IDEA!!!!!!!!

Kris: Uh-oh

Haley: Not good

Zuko: WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!

Kim: Guys it doesn't matter

Omi: Yes it does we must defend out honor!

Zuko: (With Katara trying to hold him back) You know nothing of honor!

Omi: OH YES I –

(Kris drags Omi away)

Kim: She's gonna kill him

Scarlett: Yep

Haley: Probably

Kim, Haley & Scarlett: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

(A/N: Okay if you have and character/show questions let me know. Also if two people are in between commas (a.k.a., -- and --,) that means they're a couple that I support)


	17. Chapter 17 Clay

(Party is starting to get wild. It's day 4)

Kim: This is bad

Scarlett: YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!

Haley: I'm going with Scarlett, this is so not good

(Kris walks back in after screaming at Omi for a while)

Kris: So what's - - WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE!!!!!!!!!

Kim: Um, things have gotten a little crazy.

Kris: YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!

(Kyoko runs across screen chasing Ben)

Haley: I'm glad my family is more responsible

(Sara, Mark, and Jeff walk into party)

Haley: OH HECK NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim: Responsible huh?

Haley: Shut up!

Scarlett: She doesn't own anything but the OC's

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Clay**

I wake up early the next morning. Haley slept quietly next to me. When she slept was the only time she looked peaceful. I

lean over and kiss her forehead. Then I get up and walk to the kitchen. I make coffee and then look around the kitchen.

Kyoko was always up this early, and it unnerved me not to see her in the kitchen. I decide to go look for her. I approach her

room and gasp. She lay on the ground unconscious. I pull up a stone that I throw at one of the warning bells. The bell blared

but Kyoko only stirred. Everyone gasps as they run up and see her lying on the floor.

"What happened?" Rai orders. "I was walking up the hallway and I found her like this" I report.

"Where's Ben?" Kim asks looking in his room. "Ben's betrayed us" we hear. We turn to see Kazumi standing there. Kyoko stirs

"It's true". She sits up and leans against the wall.

"He's turning into his father; he loves a girl, he'd do anything for her, he has unimaginable power, he's slowly turning evil, and he's betrayed me" she says quietly.

"First, you're taking this rather well. Second, how do you know?" Haley asks.

"Do you all notice I never touch peoples skin, and when I fight I wear gloves?" she asks. We all nod.

"That's because if I make skin contact I can see a person's whole life. Ben startled me last night and I only had my PJ's on. When I punched him I made contact and I saw everything. And I'm taking this well because I should have known.

"Where's the Staff of Darkness?" Rai asks.

"So he actually took it" she murmurs.

"We now have less time than I thought" she continues.

"How much time do we have?" I ask.

"We have 8 hours until everything Chase needs is ready" she replies.

"Haley, what's going on?" I hear a voice ask. I turn to see Trevor standing there.

"Ben lied to Kyoko and then took the Staff of Darkness" Haley explains to him.

"What can I do?" he asks.

"Go talk to Sara, she trusts you the most. Reveal Chase's plans to her." Kyoko says trying to stand. She falters and starts to fall but Omi catches her. She throws him a thankful glance.

"I shall take Kyoko to the infirmary" Omi says. Kyoko nods. Trevor immediately disappears.

"I'll go collect animals willing to help" Haley says.

"I'll go collect everyone's Shen-Gong-Wu" I offer.

"I'll get the kids into the protected room" Kim says.

"Sounds good, Rai what do you think?" Kyoko asks. He looks up surprised.

"What?" he asks.

"You're the leader, I may be older but you're Shoku, you decide not me" she says. He nods.

"Let's get to work" he says.

* * *

(Vase smashes against wall)

Kim: Hidoku Mouse!

(Table gets smashed)

Kim: Hidoku Mouse!

Haley: How did this happen?!

Scarlett: I don't know!

Kris: So synopsis of Day 4. Party has become out of control. Kim is doing her best to fix everything. We have 1 day to fix everything or we're all dead . . . so yeah.

Jamie: THIS IS SO BAD!!!! THIS IS BEYOND BAD!!!!!!!!

Haley: Where have you been!

Jamie: Talking to that cute guy over there

(Winks at Paul. Dawn sees and starts to head over to Jamie)

Scarlett: You're dead!

Jamie: Yeah . . .

(Dawn proceeds to tackle Jamie and they tear apart the house more. Kim follows with Hidoku Mouse)

Kris, Haley, and Scarlett: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18 Sara

(Day 5 . . . there are no words to describe how bad this is)

Kris: We could run away and say we didn't know

Kim: Yeah right

Haley: We're going to die, aren't we?

Scarlett: Yeah

Kim: Well it was nice knowing you all

Kris: Yeah nice knowing everyone

Haley: I guess this is what we get for doing this

Scarlett: This wasn't my idea!

Haley: Yeah whose idea was it again

(Everyone looks at Kim)

Kim: Um, hi guys

Kris: We're all going to kill you

(Everyone tackles Kim)

(Jamie wanders in)

Jamie: DISCLAIMER: SHE OWNS NOTHING BUT THE OC's

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Sara**

Chase led us through a dense forest. He said it was time for our final test.

"Sara" I heard a familiar voice whisper.

"Master Chase I lost my shoe!" I yell.

"Find it and catch up" he yells back. I turn around and see Trevor standing there.

"Trevor" I almost yell. I try to hug him but I fall right through him.

"Oops" he says.

"Why haven't you visited" I accuse.

"I'm sorry sis but that has to wait, there's grave news" he says.

'Please don't let it be another family member' I think to myself.

"You are in grave danger" he says.

"What!" I exclaim.

"Chase isn't going to let you be an apprentice, he's using you. He's going to use you and Ben's powers to strip away his Dragon so Kyoko will come back to him" Trevor says urgently.

"So he wants to use a little power" I shrug.

"He doesn't just want a little power Sara or I wouldn't be here. I was once evil too. And reprimanding either side would make me a hypocrite. But now I'm interceding because . . ." he starts but I finish "because he wants all our power". He nods "And that would kill you".

"And Ben" I whisper.

"You've got to warn him" Trevor says.

"Trevor tell sis I'm sorry . . . If I don't make it" I say. He wraps me in his ghost like arms. Even though I couldn't feel them, they still comforted me.

"She knows Sara, that's why she sent me" he says. Tears spring up to my eyes and I look at him.

"They're coming Sara. Just do your part" he says. Then he disappears. I turn and sprint through the forest.

* * *

I stop right in front of Chase.

"So good of you to catch up" he says. I flip up into a tree.

"I know what you're planning Chase!" I yell. His eyes widen with surprise.

"How?" he asks.

"A little birdie told me" I say.

"Sara what are you talking about?" Ben asks.

"Chase is using us and our power. Your Mom left him because his inner dragon was too dangerous. But in the marriage their was a binding spell that kept family to him. One family member had to stay with him. Your mother knew that you and your sister couldn't make it without her. So she rescued your baby sister and left you. But not without leaving a spell of her own. The spell was when her sons heart melted with love for another the curse no longer had any power. That's why he kept you in the cell. So you wouldn't meet anyone and ruin his plans" I say.

"How do you know all of this?" Chase asks once again.

"Like I said a little birdie told me" I say pulling out the Fountain of Wei and the Eagle Scope. Chase lunges at me and I dodge and jump into another tree.

"Run to the Temple Ben" I yell throwing a kick at Chase who dodges. Ben looks at me torn. I kick Chase back and turn "RUN!" I scream. He starts to run. I turn but Chase isn't there. I hear a whoosh and turn to see Chase has Ben by the throat.

"Now go stand on your platform" Chase orders.

"Don't" Ben rasps out. I have no choice, I walk onto my platform and it chains me. Chase puts Ben on his and it does the same. We look at each other, fear and loss overwhelm us. We were going to die. The only plus side is that it was together. . I only wish I could tell my sister I was sorry.

* * *

Kim: GUYS KILLING ME WON'T SAVE US!

Kris: She's right

Haley: I just can't believe this is happening

Scarlett: I'm not even that old

Kim: Well to you fans this is it. She gets back tomorrow, the apartment is in shambles, everyone's still here, and there's no way to fix this.

Kyoko: I'm really sorry you guys, but you were pretty stupid in doing this.

Jamie: Yeah we were

All: Well nice knowing you guys


	19. Chapter 19 Haley

(Day 6 . . . Otherwise known as Day of the Doomed)

Chase: So finally back home

Me: Yep sure is good to be back

*Opens door to see party and wrecked house*

Chase: What the . . .

Me: OKAY PARTY'S OVER! EVERYONE OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!

*Everyone leaves and Firegirl spots the girls*

Me: Not you five. What did you think you all were doing!

Haley: Before you start I'd like to say something . . . IT'S ALL KIM'S FAULT!

Kim: Thanks Haley . . . .

Me: Why doesn't that surprise me?

Kris: We all contributed a little though

Scarlett: Yeah . . .

Jamie: We all just wanted a little fun. And we did your chapters

Me: That's fine and dandy but look at my apartment; there are things in here that are irreplaceable in one way or another. And you all just decided to throw a party here, why not your own houses huh? I trusted you all, and this is what I get? How would you all feel if I did this at your places! I just can't believe you all!

Kyoko: If I could interject . . .

*Kyoko and Firegirl look at each other*

Kyoko & Me: This is weird . . .

Kyoko: Anyway, it was just a party, and they can fix everything with the Hidoku Mouse. And what they can't they can buy back for you

Me: I like the way you think

Kyoko: I try

The other girls: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything but the OC's

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Haley**

We burst through the trees right before Chase reads the incantation. A cheetah knocks him to the side. I head straight towards the Staff of Darkness and Kyoko's headed to the Staff of Light. Two blasts throw us back, one from Katnappe, and one from Wuya.

"Yo, cat freak, over here!" Kim yells distracting Katnappe.

"Hey Wuya, your mother was a hag, just like you" Rai taunts gaining Wuya's notice. I turn to go grab the Staff but it's gone. I look up to see Clay and Chase holding the Staffs.

"Clay, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" Chase says.

"Fine, what's the challenge?" Clay accepts.

"First to kiss Haley wins, my Silk Spitter versus your Ruby of Ramses" Chase chuckles.

"WHAT!" I screech.

"Chase that's dirtier than a pink pig in a black mud hole" Clay growls.

"No it's dirtier than a buck-toothed rattlesnake, turned road kill, and dumped in Eastern Lake" I growl. Sara, Mark, Jeff, Trevor (Who had just appeared), and Clay all flinched at my dirty remark.

"Enough, do you accept or not?" Chase asks.

"I guess I have no choice" Clay sighs.

"Hey, what about me; don't I get a say in this?" I demand.

"As the object of the Showdown you do have a right to object. But then I'd win" Chase replies.

"Fine" I spit. Everything flashes and then there are pieces of rock floating everywhere.

"Gong-Yi-Tom-Pi" we all yell. I notice the Golden Tiger Claws in my hand and I slash away from Chase and land a bit away from Clay, but before I can get to him Chase uses the Silk Spitter to pull him away. I jump after him but then Chase get's in-between and I have to teleport away. Chase was good; he kept me and Clay away from each other and put himself closer to me. That's when I realize what to do. The rules never said the object couldn't fight back. I teleport away from both and sit on a rock. They catch up and both get one rock away before I strike. I use my vines to wrap them both up so they couldn't move.

"Now I will choose the winner of this Showdown" I chuckle as I stand.

"You go girl!" Both the Xiaolin and Heylin girls yell. It was the single oddest moment in my life. I flip into the air and land right in front of Clay. I take his hat, plop it on my head, and then kiss him tenderly on the lips. The showdown ends and Clay's vines melt away but I don't notice until I'm pulled away and something cold is laid across my throat. Everyone's looking at me shocked and some with utterly horrified looks on their faces, Trevor's the most prominent. That's when I realize Chase is still standing there trapped, Katnappe and Wuya working at the vines to free him. I let then sink away and then focus on the person holding my life in his hands.

"Hello Haley, you owe me a life, and I'm here to collect it" a voice that I knew was dead hisses.

"You're dead, I watched you die" I say trying to keep my voice calm.

"Oh no Haley, I'm very much alive" he chuckles. I was very aware of the sharp, cold metal pressed dangerously close to my skin.

"How?" I demand. "I made an agreement with a powerful wizard" he says.

"That included?" I ask again.

"That regrettably included letting another person come back" he sighs. That's when I notice that I can't see through Trevor, he was solid. That's when he notices it too.

"Now Haley, you and I have some unfinished business to attend too" he chuckles.

"You lost fairly, this isn't right" I say.

"I'm evil, so it doesn't matter" he cackles. I use all my power to silently conjure up a vine. I wrap it around his leg and pull him down, ducking out just in time and disarming him.

"No fair" he whines and then lunges at me. I dodge.

"You'll never win".

"I came back from the grave for you, I won't lose" he growls and then attacks. We continue fighting. I had to admit, he had gotten better at fighting since he died. I kick him to the ground.

"Trevor help me, you were my apprentice once. Help me and I won't put my wrath upon you" he begs. Trevor hesitates but then walks over to us. He puts up his hand for Trevor to help him up. But instead Trevor grabs his collar and pulls him up a few inches off the ground.

"I will never betray my family again" he yells.

"You c-can't kill me o-or you'll die too" he stutters. That's when a shadowy figure comes out of the forest.

"No Jack you made the deal, not him. Your time here is done" the figure says and them both Jack and the figure disappear.

"Trevor!" Sara exclaims and then throws herself into her brother's embrace. "Now that that's over" I hear a cool voice say and then there's a whoosh and once again the cold steel is places at my throat.

* * *

Kim: I can't believe this, to replace this couch it's going to take $300

Me: I'll just take it out of your next paycheck

Kim: Aww, come on . . .

Haley: It could be worse

Scarlett: Yeah, she could have killed us

Kris: So true . . . Hidoku Mouse

Chase: So . . . this was interesting

Me: Yeah, one of the oddest welcome homes I've ever had

Me and Chase: Please Review

* * *

Hey guys I know that it's been literally forever to update, but I've been kind of busy. But I'm going to really try to start being better, I promise. Also some clarification from this chapter.

The Showdown was requested when I was still doing Earth and Nature by Haley herself. So we need to thank her for her amazing idea and me for making it a reality. And a way to thank me is reviewing! (lol)

Also yes that was Jack back from the dead. I have this thing for bringing people back from the dead. (I seriously have this Naruto SasuSaku fic where Itachi dies and comes back to life like 5 times) So yeah, I brought him back to get Trevor back and to add a little extra umph to this chapter.

And finally the wizard who brought Jack back was just a random thing. He will probably (probably not positively) never be in a chapter again. I just kind of added him in. Even though I may make a short fic about him and the whole Jack thing . . . but that will be later.

Also I just wanted to let you all know that we only have 3 chapters left in this part!


	20. Chapter 20 Sara

Chase: Firegirl! I'm here!

Me: Hey Chase

*kiss*

Chase: Where is everyone?

Me: They haven't shown up

Chase: That's odd

Me: *shrug* Whatever, that just means we get a little bit of alone time to type the chapter

Chase: I like the sound of that

Kim: Not without us you don't! I've been waiting for this chapter

Haley: Yeah, this is going to be fun

Scarlett: Heh heh

Chase: What are they talking about?

Kim: You mean he doesn't know!

Me: *growls* No, thanks for bringing it up

Kim: Even better

Chase: Fiery . . .?

Me: Just watch the chapter Chase

All: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own anything but the OC's

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Sara**

I look as Chase pulls Haley and Kyoko to him, putting sharp metal to their throats. Something shot through me then. Not the loss of my parents, my home, my brothers, or even Trevor had ever made me feel as I did now. I look over at Ben and I can tell he feels the same. We take each others hand and say "Forces of Nature Life". Chase looks at us with pure fear in his eyes. Everyone's dragons come out and converge above our heads. Then ours come out and surround the others. They meld together and become an odd color. We shoot the ball at him and he flies high into the sky. Haley and Kyoko run from the spot. Haley right into Clay's worried arms. Chase drops onto the ground with a soft thump. Everyone's dragons separate and return to their rightful owners. Chase lays there, barely holding onto life.

"What did you do?" he coughs. "We took away your immortality. You are now just like everyone else" we tell him. Chase tries to morph into his dragon form but cannot.

"Kyoko, I'm fixed. We can be a family again" he says. Vines come out of the ground and hold him to the ground. Kyoko hesitates and bites her lip, but then starts to walk over to him. Ben gives her a pained and confused look; I squeeze his hand to give him support. She kneels down and then gives him a soft kiss. Chase's cats surround the two with Haley standing there with a furious look on her face. Kyoko pulls away and stands. Then she back up towards Haley.

"Yes, we could, but you're not the man I love anymore" she says as she walks back. When she's out of the circle she runs and jumps onto Dojo ushering us to do the same. We follow and hop on. I watch a Haley closes her eyes and lowers her arms and then races to Dojo. Then we fly off fast enough no to see, but not enough to escape the screams.

* * *

Once we're far enough everyone looks at us. Kyoko most specutivly.

"Haley . . . I'm . . . I'm sorry" I say with my eyes lowered. Suddenly Haley grabs me and pulls me into a hug.

"I was never angry with you. I was sad because I was afraid you had lost your way" she whispers.

"Ben, I have a question for you" Kyoko asks as I sit back next to Ben.

"How did you go against your fathers wishes? There was an additive in the curse that said you couldn't even go against his wishes" she says. We look into each others eyes and our fingers entwine.

"I guess love just lit the way" he says. There were a few knowing chuckles but we ignored them. This was our first real moment. I had a feeling everything was going to get a lot better.

* * *

Chase: . . . Y-you killed me . . .

Kim: *Laughs hysterically* Yep! That's why I had to be here. I couldn't miss this.

Chase: Why?

Me: Chase it has nothing to do with you. It's how the story had to go. You had to die for the good of the plot line

Haley: Not sure that's helping

Scarlett: Yeah . . .

Chase: . . . well I guess that it does work.

Kim: O.O

Haley: O.O

Scarlett: O.O

Chase: And it does explain a few things with the next part

Me: Ixnay on the eadingray

Kim: Wait, HE'S read the next part but you won't let me touch it!

Me: Great . . .

Haley & Scarlett: Please Review!

* * *

Side note: For any of you Avatar: The Last Airbender fans out there, you may have noticed a few lines adapted from the show. They were intentional. I'm kind of hyped up because the movies coming out in less than 2 weeks and I get to see it in the same week it comes out. So yeah!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Last Airbender either.


	21. Chapter 21 Kazumi

Me: Kim it' nothing against you, he was just around when I was writing the next part . . .

Kim: You never let me near the next fic until it's ready and you just let him see the whole beginning!

Chase: I started something didn't I . . .

Haley: Afraid so . . .

Scarlett: Don't worry too much about it. We needed another fight before the end and it will only last this chapter because Firegirl gets all emotional next chapter.

Chase: Emotional . . .?

Haley: When the last chapter of any fic comes around she get all sweet and airy. She thanks everyone and their mother for everything and that kind of stuff. Especially at the end of a long fic like this.

Scarlett: Isn't she going to go even more overboard because isn't this like her longest fic yet or something?

Haley: No this one matches Earth and Nature. So not quite yet

Chase: ^^; Yeah . . . okay then

Haley and Scarlett: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything but the OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Kazumi**

I toddle around the Temple looking for Katie and Evan. I find them playing in the gardens.

"Hey guys, wanna play tag!" I ask.

"Sure!" they agree. We run around the gardens chasing each other. Than we hear a loud bird shriek and we cover our ears and look at the fountain where it was sitting. It was a strange looking bird but I felt that I'd seen it before. A bean hops off it.

"Howdy kids" it says. We all run to the Temple screaming. We find Master Fung and tell him what happened. He quickly rushes back to the garden and we find a scroll. He picks it up and reads it. Then he turns really white. We realize something was wrong.

* * *

Haley: That was . . . short

Scarlett: I'll say, barely a chapter

Me: But an important one

Chase: True

Kim: I see much foreshadowing within it

All: Review please! Even though it's short!


	22. Chapter 22 Ben

Me: . . . it's time . . .

Chase: ?

Kim: Here we go

Haley: Cover your ears

Me: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS PART!

Haley: It's over

Kim: Thank you Captains Obvious

Me: I just can't believe this. All the months I put into it

Kim: Yes, yes were all so proud, but if you wouldn't mind skipping the speech til the end it'd be appreciated

Me: Oh fine then . . . *pouts*

All: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own anything but the OC's!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Ben**

We land at the Temple and climb off the dragon Dojo. Normally I'd note the Temple's beauty but my mind was attracted elsewhere. Like on the brown-haired, hazel eyed, sun-tanned beauty holding my hand, walking next to me. I'd never been able to be happy since my mother left. But now I wasn't only able to be happy, I had a reason too. That's when an old guy runs out of the Temple and up to the adults. He tells them something and the 3 women's eyes grow wide. They quickly rush past us and into the Temple. The cowboy walks up to us.

"What was that about?" Sara asks him.

"Hannibal left a note saying he would have his own kind of revenge after revealing himself to the children" he replies. Rage pulses through me about my sister. The cowboy . . . Clay if I remember right now, looks at me.

"So this is who you fall in love with huh? I fall in love with a partial partner of Jack's and you fall in love with Chase's son. Well at least he doesn't seem like his father" he says. I look at Sara questioningly.

"I'll explain later" she says and we rush inside the Temple. We find the kids in the most secure room in the Temple. Sara rushes over to Haley and a little boy with Clay. I rush over to Kazumi and Mom. Kazumi just looks at me, and I just stand there.

"Kazumi, your brother's back, to stay this time" mom tells her. Kazumi walks over to me and puts her arms up, demanding to be held. I scoop her up and she looks at me seriously.

"Never do that again" she orders.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave again, or be that stupid. I have a reason not to" I say, my thoughts drifting to Sara. I sigh and set her down. This was the first real day of my life.

**Later**

I sit on the roof of the Temple deep in thought.

"You okay?" I hear an angelic voice ask. I turn to see Sara and I pat the spot next to me, inviting her over. She walks over and sits.

"I was just thinking about all the changes in my life. I as born, had a few good years, then my mother and sister leave, my father treats me like dirt, and then he bestows me with power. And the best part, introduces me to the most beautiful girl in the world, and now, I'm free" I say.

"You really think I'm beautiful" she says.

"Your beauty is more than the most beautiful sunset, more precious than a rose, more graceful than a falling feather and is as bountiful as all the trees of the world" I say.

"More bountiful than all the trees of the world huh" she teases.

"Hey, it was that, or I start quoting Shakespeare" I joke. She giggles and I almost faint from the joyfulness it brought me.

"What was that comment Clay said earlier about" I ask. She sighs. "When my sister first came to this Temple, she was working with Jack to keep us safe. Clay fell in love with her, and she with him. It got pretty complicated there for a while. But long story short everything worked out in the end obviously. He was making a comment about how ironic it was that I fell in love with Chase Young's son" she chuckles.

"You're really in love with me?" I ask. My past insecurities getting to me. She moved my hand over her wrist, and then caresses my face with her other hand.

"Does my pulse speed up when I touch you? Do my eyes really sparkle when I look at you?" she asks.

"More than you realize" I say.

She turns around and leans into my chest. Sometime, someday, something bad will happen. But for right now I'm going to live in the moment, and enjoy every second of it.

* * *

Kim: Sappy ending! Not as sappy as the ending of Best Friend and Worst Enemy, but close.

Me: You think nothing will top that

Kim: Yep

Haley: Yeah, that one was really good

Chase: I rather like the end of this one

*Chase and Firegirl kiss*

Kim: Guys, seriously . . . eww

Me: Okay time for the dedication part of our program

Kim: Why I am I not surprised

Me: Here we go:

**Earthgirl765**- Thank you for another round of amazing story ideas and being a devoted reader. You kept me going with your constant bugging and prodding. You somehow had enough patience to wait for me to finish this. I'm sorry for making you wait so long, but life does call. Thank you for understanding that.

**To all my other readers**- Thank you all for putting up with me as well. I know my updating schedule was killer on the nerves but you all waited patiently. I thank you. I also thank you for your support, it kept me going.

**To my lovely cast and crew**- Thanks for putting up with me. You all made the story a hit, and kept the chats amazing.

**And to my boyfriend in real life and in this life**- You're amazing! You listen to my rants even when you have no idea what I'm talking about. Thank you so much! *hug* *glomp*

Me: And with that said, it's time for the saddest part

All: For the last time this part, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
